Aya & Yuuhi
by ArIeLLeFaY
Summary: Yuuhi cant help his feelings for Aya. See what happens! I have 4 chapters. Tell me whatcha think bout it! thanks! Note:I have a part 2 now. You can go check it out! Its called Aya & Yuuhi Part 2 ^-^ Thanx!
1. Chapter 1:Aya & Yuuhi

"Aya!!!" Yuuhi screamed as he awoke from his nightmare.  
  
"Whats wrong Yuuhi? Why were you screaming my name?" Aya asked suspiciously. Yuuhi didn't want to tell Aya that he had just dreamt about her leaving with Tooya and never coming back.  
  
"Oh…nothing, it was just a nightmare. I saw your cousin trying to kidnap you again. That's all." Yuuhi lied. He felt horrible for lying to Aya. He loved her so much but he couldn't tell her because he knew that her heart was set on Tooya.  
  
"Are you sure Yuuhi? Your face tells me that you're lying to me. You're a horrible liar you know." Aya gave Yuuhi her innocent little smirk. "So tell me what the dream was really about." Darn. I knew I should have just turned away. What do I tell her? If I try to lie to her again she'd see right through me. I'll just tell her. It's too hard to hide my feelings for her. She's so beautiful. I just want to run my hands through her beautifully soft hair.  
  
"Alright Aya, I'll be truthful to you. Only because…" I couldn't finish. She looked so happy and innocent. I can't make her grieve because of me.  
  
"Yuuhi? Are you okay? Why won't you tell me? Is it something bad?" Aya asked with anxiety in her eyes.  
  
"I…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.  
  
"You…? YOU DREAMT OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN DIDN'T YOU? Yuuhi! You naughty little boy! You should be ashamed!" Aya smiled greatly.  
  
"NO!NO I DIDN'T! I DREAMT OF YOU LEAVING ME WITH…" I shut my mouth before I said anything else. I felt so embarrassed. She looked so confused.  
  
"You dreamt of…me?" Aya said amazed. "Leaving with who?" I couldn't bear to lie to her anymore.  
  
"You left with…Tooya. I tried to call you back to stay with me but…you left." I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. I didn't dare to look at her. I didn't know how to react.  
  
"Oh Yuuhi, I'd never do that. I love you. You're my best friend. I would never leave you…not even for Tooya." I looked up at her. She looked serious. Her lips were crying out for me to kiss her. They look so soft and kissable…I couldn't resist. Even though I knew I would probably get a slap in the face, I had to kiss her.  
  
"Aya I…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her closely. I looked into her beautiful eyes as she stared at me. I drew her closer and kissed her. Her lips were even softer than I had expected and her mouth tasted so very sweet that I never wanted to stop kissing her.  
  
"Yuuhi!" She pushed me back. "What are you doing?" I could see anger through her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Aya. I…I couldn't resist! Your lips were just crying out for me to kiss them." She didn't say anything; she just stared at me blankly. There was a long silence until… "Aya…I…I love you." I felt my blood all rush to my cheeks. "Not just as your best friend! I love you Aya! I don't understand what you see in Tooya."  
  
"Yuuhi..." She said in a whisper. I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks now. I didn't know what to do. I felt so bad. "Yuuhi I…I love Tooya. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you do Aya! But please give me a chance!" I pulled her close to me and I kissed her again. She didn't resist this time. The moment seemed to last forever until…Tooya walked in. 


	2. Chapter 2:Aya & Yuuhi

This is the 2nd part to Aya & Yuuhi so if you haven't read the 1st one then I suggest you read it before you read this one. You might be a little lost if you didn't read the first one.  
  
Aya pushed away from me. "…Tooya" Aya said shakily. "I…"  
  
"You don't need to explain. I understand." Tooya turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Tooya! Wait!" Aya screamed after him. I saw her tears again. I made her cry again! What the hell was I thinking?! Damn it! I screwed everything up! "Tooya…I…"Aya closed her eyes for a second. "I was wrong. I'm sorry. But I love you... only you." Her voice became faint, Tooya started to walk away again. "Tooya, please..." Tooya ignored her and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Aya I'm…"I saw her fall to the ground, holding herself.  
  
"Yuuhi… please, leave me alone for now." I felt a sharp pain in my chest as she said that. She didn't even look up at me once. She just buried her face in her knees and cried.  
  
"Aya…" I walked to the door and looked back, she looked so hurt. I turned away trying to hide my pain, I closed the door behind me and I walked toward the front gate to go out into town, I need to think. Halfway to the gate I bumped into Tooya. "Tooya…"  
  
"Why…?" Tooya still showed no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"I love her too." I felt like protecting her, I wanted to be near her, I didn't want anyone to touch her but me, I wanted her to be mines forever.  
  
"You…love her?" Tooya turned to look at me now.  
  
"Yes I love her. I love her just as much as you love her…no take that back. I love her even more than you love her." He didn't say a word; he just stood there staring at me. There was a long silence. "I love her but…she loves you." I had to force those words out of my mouth. "She loves you! Didn't you hear me?! SHE LOVES YOU! NOT ME!" My voice shaking. "Why are you still standing here like an idiot?! She loves you! Go to her! She's hurting because she thinks you'll never forgive her!" I paused and lowered my voice. "Damn…you don't have a clue as to how much it hurts to see the one you love, loving someone else so much. I promise you…I won't interfere…unless you make her cry. If you make her cry, then I'll have to kick your ass and take her from you. I swear on my life I'll do that." I started to walk out.  
  
"I don't want her." In amazement, I turned around to face Tooya.  
  
"What did you say?" He looked straight at me with a very calm expression.  
  
"I said, I don't want her, you can have her." I couldn't believe what he was saying. He had a very beautiful girl at his knees, and he didn't want her. She would risk her life for him and he didn't want her.  
  
"You…you don't want her? What the hell? She would risk her life for you but you don't want her?!" I wanted so badly to beat some sense into this guy but I restrained myself.  
  
"Yea. You heard me right. I don't want her. I'll kill her." Kill her? I stood there amazed at what he was saying.  
  
"Kill her? Don't you love her?" I couldn't bear to think about living a life without Aya. Even if she would cause a lot of trouble, I still couldn't live without her.  
  
"I love her, so I must leave her. I'll only cause her to hurt more and more. I don't even know anything about my past. I'll end up teaming with her cousin again because they can control me. I can't risk her safety to be with me." There was silence. "Take care of her for me and give her this letter." He handed me the letter. "I'm counting on you to take good care of her Yuuhi. Make her happy again." He turned around and left. I stood there holding the letter in my hand not knowing what to do.  
  
"Damn it Yuuhi! Why are you such an idiot?! I should have just kept my mouth shut." I decided to give her the letter so I walked to her room and knocked on her door. "Aya? Its Yuuhi, can I come in?" I heard her still sobbing.  
  
"I want to be alone. Go away, please." Her voice sounded as if shed been crying for hours.  
  
"I have a letter for you from…Tooya." I heard her scramble to her feet and rush to the door. As she opened the door I saw her eyes were red and filled with tears. Seeing her like that hurt me even more.  
  
"Tooya gave me a letter? Where is he? Why didn't he give it to me himself? Where is he Yuuhi?!" She said every word with anger in her voice.  
  
"Aya…Tooya…he…he left." She fell to the ground. "Aya!" I yelled as I rushed to lift her to her bed. I felt a rush of insecurities flowing through me. "Aya! Please! Wake up! Don't do this to me!" 


	3. Chapter 3:Aya & Yuuhi

This is the 3rd part to Aya & Yuuhi. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
I called a doctor to the house. As he was checking her I felt scared. The thought of losing her gave me the chills. When the doctor finished, he told me that Aya had a little fever and was really stressed out both physically and mentally. He said Aya should take it easy for the next couple of days. After he left I rushed to Aya's side.  
  
"Aya." I whispered. I looked at her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful. I brushed her hair from her face. Then she moved. "Aya? Did I wake you?" She opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared at me for a second.  
  
"Tooya…" she whispered. Then she pulled her hands to my face; her touch was so warm, so gentle.  
  
"Aya, I'm Yuuhi. Not Tooya." She drew her hands back quickly. She stared at me weirdly.  
  
"Yu-hi? Why? Where's Tooya?" I handed her the letter.  
  
"Read this. Tooya wrote it to you." I stared at her as she read the letter aloud.  
  
Dear Aya,  
  
When you read this letter, I would have already left. I have much exploring to do and to take you along with me would be causing you too much stress. I'm sorry Aya. I saw you and Yuuhi kissing. I forgive you for doing that. Aya as much as I love you, I can't be with you. Please find happiness with Yuuhi, the real person that can bring happiness to you and give you what you need. Following me would just cause complication and hurting to your life…too much hurting. So much hurting that you would never be able to endure. Please forgive me for leaving you like this but if I told you face to face we both would hurt even more. You've brought so much joy to my life. You made me understand that love can conquer any obstacle that life throws at us. Goodbye my sweet love, find happiness without me. I know you can do it.  
  
  
  
~Tooya  
  
I couldn't believe he wrote that. I could tell that Aya couldn't believe it either. The shocked look on her face gave away all her feelings. Her tears flowing down her cheeks and her hands trembling.  
  
"Tooya…" She cried all night and by day she had cried out all she could.  
  
"Aya? Its time for breakfast." Yuuhi said in a soft gentle voice. I knew that she hadn't recovered from the shock but…  
  
"Yuuhi-kun! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Ah!!! I'm going to be late!" She ran out of her room into the bathroom, then rushed out, grabbed her breakfast and rushed out of the house. I ran after her.  
  
"Aya! Where do you think your going?! Aya! Wait up!" I screamed after her but she didn't bother to turn around to look at me. "Aya!"  
  
"I'm going to miss the big sale and it's all your fault Yuuhi!" Aya was rushing out because of a sale? That's so like her but I didn't expect her to be over Tooya so soon. When we reached the mall there was a big line at the cash register and lots of people walking around. "Awwwww…Yuuhi!!! It's all your fault! There aren't anymore photo albums!" Her voice trembled. "Now where am I supposed to store all my precious pictures of Tooya?!" She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "I'm…sorry…Yuuhi. I didn't mean to scream at you like that. It's just that… I really miss Tooya."  
  
"I understand. It's alright." I pulled her to her feet and walked her to a bench nearby. "You can cry all you want. I'll always be here if you need me." I pulled her close to my chest and as she cried I felt like crying myself. We sat there for what seemed like forever to me. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at me, her eyes were red and watery. I stared back at her and I felt like I wanted to kiss her again but I held back my thirst to kiss her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing…it's just that I noticed how nice you are to me." She continued to stare straight into my eyes. "Yuuhi…I have to tell you something." 


	4. Chapter 4:Aya & Yuuhi

This is the 4th part of Aya & Yuuhi. I think I'm getting worse and worse at writing these parts but anyway please read them and tell me what you think! Thanx!  
  
  
  
"Yuuhi I…" I saw tears forming around her eyes again.  
  
"Aya just tell me. I won't get mad at you or anything. I promise." I started to get worried about what she wanted to tell me. Was she ill? No that can't be, the doctor didn't find anything wrong with her.  
  
"Yuuhi I think I might… can I…" She continued to look into my eyes. Then she turned away. "Never mind Yuuhi. Let's go get something to eat alright?" She looked back at me now, forcing a smile.  
  
"Ok... sure. Whatever you wanted to tell me, was it really important?" When I noticed I was still hugging her, I let go immediately. I felt myself blush but I continued to wait for her answer.  
  
"No, it wasn't that important. Don't worry about it Yuuhi." Her smile disappeared and now she was looking down at the ground. "Let's go." She got up and started to walk towards the restaurant. I looked at her for a moment wondering what she could possibly want to tell me. "Yuuhi, hurry up!" Aya turned around to face me, she was pouting now and she looked cute like that too. Dang, I'm so pathetic. I know she loves someone else but I still love her so much.  
  
"Coming!" I got up and ran to her. "So… how about I race you to the restaurant? Yes? Ok! Better catch up!"  
  
"YUUHI! THAT'S NOT FAIR! COME BACK HERE... YUUHI!" I saw her almost catching up to me so I ran faster. When we reached the restaurant, we were both tired as hell. We were both gasping for air. "Yuu...hi…you...cheater…"  
  
"Hey…but your…pretty good…" After we ate we decided to go dancing and so we did. "Wow. There are so many people here. How could you and Tooy…" I realized what I was going to say and I shut up.  
  
"It's alright Yuuhi. I'm ok now." She gave me a fake smile and pulled me to the dance floor. "Tooya and I used to always come here and dance till dawn. And since Tooya left me… you can be my dance partner now!" She was still smiling and she started to dance, I joined in with her. I didn't really know how to dance but she was really patient and she taught me. I'm still very horrible at it but I'm better than I was when I started. Lots of guys checked her out while we were out there dancing, I could tell. I don't think she noticed it but everyone got jealous and envied me. Even the girls envied her; she was the best dancer there. This one girl's boyfriend couldn't keep his eyes off Aya and when his girlfriend found out she slapped him and left. When we finally left the club the sun was rising. "Yuuhi. Can you hold me?"  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Is she cold? Is she sick? What was that supposed to mean?! "What?"  
  
"You heard me right Yuuhi. Hold me." I continued to look at her but I obeyed her and I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Tighter Yuuhi, tighter. Don't ever let go of me please." I saw how comfortable she looked right now. I wonder what she's talking about. Oh but this feels so good. I know she loves Tooya but this feels so right, she's so warm. "Yuuhi…" She lifted her head to look up at me. When I looked her straight in the eyes, I could see that she no longer had hurt in her eyes. I saw her eyes glimmer as they used to. Damn does she look beautiful or what? "I love you Yuuhi."  
  
"What?!" What is she saying?! She loves Tooya... doesn't she?  
  
"Yuuhi I love you. I know that you love me. Just say those three words…I love you." How is this possible? She was crying over Tooya just a couple of hours ago. How could she say she loves me now? If she wants me to help her forget about Tooya then she's out of luck.  
  
"Aya… you don't know what your saying. You love Tooya. I know, I love you, but if you want me to help you forget about Tooya then forget it because I'm not going to do that." She pulled away from me and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Yuuhi… I love you. I really love you." Her voice was shaky and she turned away. "I know why you're thinking like that, but you're totally wrong! I loved Tooya. I really did. When he told me that you loved me and that you were the real person that can bring happiness into my life, I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe he could actually say that, but Yuuhi…I understand now. While we were dinning and laughing and dancing, you brought happiness to my life. When I was really depressed over Tooya, you were really supportive about it even though you love me so much. I really found happiness with you Yuuhi. Please…just give me the chance to be with you. I really love you!" I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, I hugged her very tightly.  
  
"I love you too Aya. I love you so much." I turned her around to face me. "Aya… will you kindly give me the chance to be with you?" I saw her face blush.  
  
"Oh Yuuhi!" She hugged me back. "Of course! I love you so much!" I lifted her chin so that she was looking straight into my face, and I kissed her. "Yuuhi… I love you so much. Let's go home." She smiled at me.  
  
"Ok Aya. Let's go home." I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked off. 


End file.
